The invention relates to corrugated containers and containerboard made from alkaline cellulosic pulp which has an uncombined carbon constituent for anti-static protection and has increased shelf life without undue loss of containerboard strength and with minimization of objectionable carbon "rub-off." The containerboard of the invention is especially useful for protecting electrostatic discharge sensitive devices against static electricity damage, electromagnetic damage and physical damage of the type which could occur during handling or storage. The alkaline pulp minimizes acid and other contamination of the contents of containers made from the containerboard and provides increased shelf life over containers made from acid pulps. Containers or cartons made from the novel containerboard are for parts used in electronics, for example, with precious metal contacts which are contaminable by acid fumes, sulfur, etc., and which are susceptible to static electricity damage and physical damage from handling or storage.
It is known in the art to provide containers made from cellulosic pulp containerboard having a coating of carbon containing conductive material. See U.S. Pat. Nos 4,160,503; 4,211,324; 4,293,070 and 4,482,048. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,229 and 3,012,928 teach impregnating a paper web with carbon. It is also known to make paper from activated carbon filled pulp or graphite filled pulp with minimum "rub-off" characteristics. See in this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,023 which discloses a low burst strength paper (Mullen burst test 3.2 p.s.i.) which is unsuitable as containerboard of the type which protects electronic parts from physical damage. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,953 for a discussion of conductive materials for cartons. For anti-static discussions, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,062,700; 4,037,267; 4,038,693; 4,084,210; 4,150,418; 4,231,901; 4,241,829; 4,247,002; 4,427,114 and 4,455,350 are also of interest.